


Meanings

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first times?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Maybe this is too quick, but Eliott can’t bring himself to care.





	Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little prompt I made not too long ago and decided to post it here too.   
You can find me on tumblr: @ayellowcurtain

* * *

_ cuddles  _

Maybe this is too quick, but Eliott can’t bring himself to care. Lucas knew about him as well. So he wasn’t as creepy as he thought he was 24 hours ago, running away from his girlfriend to be with Lucas. 

Cuddling seems so intimate to do with someone you barely know, but so is sex… 

Eliott wasn’t thinking last night. Lucas knew about him and about Polaris. Idriss and Sofiane knew it too but wasn’t too interested and Lucas is. Somehow he found out about it and he reached out and Eliott had to kiss him. The other one cares for him somehow, he is interested in what Eliott has to say. 

He’s been with guys before, but not in bed, cuddling, half-naked after spending an entire night with them. 

Lucas’ skin is soft and warm and inviting. He didn’t think before kissing Lucas’ body, he didn’t even look up to check if he could, he just had to do it. And he’ll always have Lucas’ soft sighs to remember of his taste. Lucas is ticklish, he kept squirming and laughing when Eliott kissed his chest. When he asked if everything was ok, coming to lay down next to Lucas, he just looked at him, with flustered cheeks and he didn’t say it, but Eliott could tell that he wanted him to continue kissing him and so he went back to his activities, slowly kissing Lucas’ entire torso slowly. 

_ holding hands _

Eliott should feel bad for how he ended things with Lucille, but he was too happy to worry about her. Now he’s finally free to be with Lucas, the guy he’s falling in love with. Lucas is in class, right next to Imane, but Eliott wants to be with him right now, to tell him that he’s single. From what he knows about Lucas, he knows that he won’t care to miss a class or two. He leans against the window and sends a message, looking inside to watch Lucas’ reaction. 

They haven’t talked about this, but Eliott knows that Lucas is not out yet. He looks so scared when Eliott kisses him right in the middle of the hall. He wants to go home, sit down with Lucas and talk to him without a rush, they have all the time in the world. Eliott holds his hand for the first time ever, trying not to think about what the gesture means, but Lucas holds him back and he turns around again, still holding Lucas’ hand, quietly intertwining their fingers and Lucas is a mood killer, he can’t leave earlier to go spend the day with Eliott. 

_ kissing in public  _

They’ve kissed in public before, but this one is different. Lucas is different. Eliott hopes it’s not his fault or that it doesn’t make Lucas feel bad about himself. After everything they’ve been through, Eliott never thought he would see Lucas crying because he doesn’t to let Eliott go away. They’ve been together for the last week, constantly together. Even when Eliott was a fucking asshole, Lucas stayed by his side and he felt like the worst human being, but inside he knew he was falling harder by the second. 

So leaving Lucas today is really hard, he doesn’t want to leave Lucas’ side ever again, but he also knows that he needs to talk to his parents, change his clothes, leave the flat for a few days. Lisa, Mika, and Manon don’t have to deal with him at their place for longer, he doesn’t want to make them hate him this quickly, he plans on staying around Lucas for a long time. 

He hates seeing Lucas cry and it breaks his heart that it’s all his fault. Lucas cried a lot this week that they lived together, but it was always away from Eliott, when Lucas went to take a shower or when Eliott was sleeping, he only saw the result. Lucas’ cheeks were flustered and his eyes red and tired. And even when Lucas is feeling terrible, crying, he still manages to make a joke or try to lighten the mood, whining about his clothes that Eliott has been stealing. 

He doesn’t intend on giving it all back, but the romance hoodie will definitely be a struggle to keep, Lucas is attached to that one. That’s probably why Eliott loves it just as much. 

_ I love you  _

When he gets his mind under control, Eliott knows he loves Lucas. It’s not just someone he’s in love with. Lucas helped him find an actual meaning to his life. Whenever Lucas wasn’t looking, Eliott would just stare at him, notice how often he touches his hair, how he likes being grumpy with Mika and Lisa. He’s different with Manon, they have a weird bond that Eliott is still trying to understand. 

Lucas tries to hide it behind his grumpy and sassiness, but he cares way too much for others. He complains, but he always picks all the laundry from everyone to take it with his and Eliott clothes. He hates washing the dishes, but he does it anyway and he always doubles checks if anyone wants someone from the grocery shop. Even if they say no, Lucas stops at the pantry on their way out of the flat to check if everyone has their shelves filled with food. 

He’s the kindness person Eliott has ever met. And he’s also ridiculously good looking, smart, patient, sexy, funny. Eliott could go on for days talking about him. He held back for days, biting the inside of his cheek every time he almost let it slip. Now is different, he’s leaving for a few days and he can see how hurt Lucas is even though he’ll never say it. Eliott feels like he needs to know. He’s leaving, but it’s just for now, Lucas has his heart and Eliott is glad to give it to him. 

“Lucas...I love you.” 


End file.
